


First Visit

by ClassicKAS19



Series: November Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicKAS19/pseuds/ClassicKAS19
Summary: Chakotay visits Kathryn for the first time at home.





	

Kathryn had given him the coordinates the day before.

 

“You’ll be welcome anytime Chakotay.”  She had said.  “Don’t be a stranger.”

 

He had every reason to believe that she meant every word, but he wasn’t sure if less than twenty-four hours later was really what she had had in mind.

 

He had transported into town the walk wasn’t that long and it would do him goo to get some fresh air after so many years of recycled air.  Reaching the end of the driveway, he paused before stepping onto the porch.  His duffle bag was suddenly like a lead weight in his hand.  Too many things could be read into his arrival on her porch with it, but he hadn’t wanted to come unprepared.  Mounting the porch stairs, he set his duffle aside, out of view of anyone answering the door.

 

Hesitantly Chakotay reached out and pressed the doorbell.  He could hear the chime echoing through the old farmhouse.   He took a small step back, feeling a panic starting to build.  He had come, but hadn’t put any thought about what he was going to say or do once he was here.

 

Chakotay was about to ring the bell again when he heard light footsteps approaching the door.  Taking a deep breath he braced himself for every reaction he could imagine.  The door swung open and he was confronted with a Kathryn Janeway he had never seen before.

 

She looked relaxed and comfortable, as if she didn’t have a care in the world.  He supposed, at this moment, she really didn’t.

 

“Chakotay, I’m so glad you decided to take me up on my offer.”  She greeted him and stepped to the side of the door to allow him entrance into the house.

 

He didn’t react immediately, there was something that was just slightly off with her.  As he bent down to pick up his duffle again, it became obvious.

 

“Kathryn, are you wearing my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt #124-"Are you wearing my shirt?"
> 
> http://marveling-cg.tumblr.com/post/145490475622/dialogue-prompts


End file.
